


And then I didn't

by mxj99



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxj99/pseuds/mxj99
Summary: My first posted work. Let me know if you like it.





	And then I didn't

“I cried and I cried and I cried and then… I didn't. I drew in one more shaky breath and my face was set to stone; impassive. Nothing affected me. I never cried or smiled or cared after that day. I realized nothing mattered and I would go through the motions ‘til I died,” She paused for a moment,”but then you, you came along and did something. You made me feel.” The word like venom on her lips. 

“I was angry at first, but then I realized what I could do. Emotions are such a useless thing. They can easily be manipulated. I mean look at where you are now,” She glances towards where he lies,”you poor, unsuspecting thing. Thought you could change me, make me better, but you forgot one crucial thought, I would need to be willing to change. I guess you thought you could change that as well, but you didn't, couldn't. 

“I drove you to insanity,” a smile playing at her lips,”it was fun. Being the hurt little girl who played a love sick puppy until you did this.” Gesturing to where he lie. 

“It wasn't supposed to be over so soon, but emotions are a delicate, unpredictable thing. I will admit you made me truly believe you could change me with your constant pestering,” Her lips form a sneer at the word,”God, it was annoying, but it was a reminder that you were still playing the game, a game you didn't know you were playing, but a game nonetheless.

“I wanted to see how far I could go before this happened. To be quite honest with you I thought you'd hold out much longer or quit sometime ago. I guess I did a good job with hooking you in, a pat on the back for me,” A smile takes over her lips,”Oh look, you make me show emotion without being inherently involved. I guess I've been in here for an appropriate amount of time for a grieving girlfriend. 

“Ugh, I'm gonna have to change my identity and shit. Can't have these people coming up to me in the future talking about you when I'll most likely forget all about you. I guess it’s time for me to get all teary-eyed and go out there to tell your parents that I'll have to go away so I can truly heal without any ‘reminders’ and find another target. Of course I won't tell them that last part. You were my first conquest and I learned a lot. Thank you.”

With that last statement she pushes open the door, forcing tears to run down her face before glancing back at the open casket. She pushes the door closed with her back, pulling a grief-stricken face all for show. She places her tissued hand over her nose before running towards his parents as if it was too much for her to bear. When she is tight in their embrace away from prying eyes, she sighs happily.

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted work. Let me know if you like it.


End file.
